Despertando de un largo sueño
by vosty88
Summary: Chico bestia conocerá a su hija ya nacida y volverá con su esposa que a estado esperando por el en casi tres años.
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueño de los jóvenes titanes

... Despertando de un largo sueño...

Todo era casi normal en la enorme torre enceto algo que cambio todo para su esquipo que ahora solo llamados titanes ya todos eran adultos. Todo era casi normal todos sean casados con su verdadero amor pero pera dos persona una adulta que en este momento esta enseñando a meditar a su pequeña hija de casi de tres años de edad que ella tanto amaba como a su marido que aun no la conocía y que no estuvo en su en varazo como en su parto pero ella no lo culpaba de ello pues el no tenia la culpa de nada de lo que su cedió si no fuera por el su hija estuviera muerta y el no lo sabia.

He y starfire quieres ir a ver a chico bestia nolo hemos ido a visitarlo en barios meses - le grita cyborg que esta en su mesa y que dejo de jugar con algunos componentes electrónicos

Claro a migo seria glorioso hemos estado muy ocupado - le responde ella mientras intenta de sacar algo de su horno que se movía.

Una pequeña niña de piel verde pálida con su piedra de chacra en su frente se en con traba con su madre raven en posición de loto. De tres años de edad. La niña abriendo los ojos y intentando de huir pero.

Para donde vas Rachel a - le dice su madre que tenis los ojos serrados y en su posición de loto y cantando su mantra en voz baja. Y ella la avía pillada tratando de huir

A mami puedo ir a jugar con el tío cyborg estoy aburrida - dice la pequeña niña que esta aburrida de estar intentando de meditar pues ya tenia barias horas de estar meditando y no podía concentrase. La niña ya podía hablar y con portarse como un niño de 5 años pero tenia que estar en control de sus poderes. Si ve- le responde su madre

No corras espérame iré contigo hija – la detiene su madre antes que saliera corriendo por todo el pasillo y cambiando de opinión para ir con ella

Antes que llegaran allí vieron a dos personas sentadas en el enorme sofá uno era una mujer mayor el otro era un hombre que tenia a su esposa entre sus brazos y que se veían que estuvieron esperando a alguien que no han visto por bastante tiempo

Raven al ver a la pareja ella supo que venia a visitar a su hija pues llevaban ya 4 meses de no poderla ver pues han estado ocupados con la hermandad del mal.

Rachel al principio se escondió de tras de su madre pero al observar bien quienes eran sale volando para a abrásalos.

Los dos adultos que están sentados en el enorme sofá voltean a ver al escuchar a las puertas del gran salón que se abren haciendo un zumbido. Los dos adultos se paran al ver que una niña venia en con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La mujer mayor abre los brazos para recibir a la niña

O Rachel carillo como as estado –le pregunta la mujer mientras le da un beso en su mejilla y le da un gran abraso

Hola raven como a estado todo por aquí y perdona por o venir mas seguido-

No te preocupes puedo en tender que estén ocupados y ustedes ya fueron haberlo - le dice raven con una voz apagada y con tristeza.

Mami cundo iremos a visitarlo - dice Rachel mientras se le escapan unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos

Iremos maña cariño no te preocupes- responde raven mientras veía a su hija jugando con sus abuelo

raven quieres ir a comer con nosotros - dice la mujer mayor mientras le coloca una mano en el hombro- el despertara ten fe

Podemos ir mama quiero comer un gran alado -

Si esta bien espera iré por mis cosas-


	2. Chapter 2

_**No soy dueño de los jóvenes titanes**_

**Una visita**

Hola buenos días princesa como dormiste – le pregunta raven mientras se sienta en el bordo de la cama de su hija y le acaricia la cara con cariño

Me duele el estomago mama- le contesta su hija mientras se agarraba su estomago por el dolor

Eso te pasa por comerte tres helados grandes –le dice su madre con una sonrisa mientras la alza en su brazos para llevarla al baño y dale algo de medicina para el dolor pero su hija solo arruga la nariz al tener que probar la medicina agria

Mama eso sabe muy feo - dice Rachel mientras arruga la cara por el sabor, pero su madre solo leda un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Raven se detiene por un momento y se queda parada mirando la habitación de su hija pero esa era la habitación de chico bestia por supuesto que tuvieron que pintarla y sacar algunas cosas pero la cama de dos pisos se mantuvo y algunos peluches que tuvieron que lavar. Pero lo que mas recordó fue su primer beso que con partieron en la habitación antes que los dos aceptaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Mama que tienes porque te detienes- le pregunta Rachel que le acaricia la cara de su madre con sus pequeñas manos verdes pálidas

Nada cariño es solo que recordé algo que nunca pienso olvidar- le responde su madre mientras la coloca en la tina para bañar a su hija

Que recordaste me puedes decir - colocando una sonrisa y haciendo burbujas de jabón con las manos

Eres igual que tu padre lo quieren saber todo-

Mama será que papa si estará para mi cumpleaños e estado pidiendo el deseo cuando apago las velas pero no pasa nada- le pre junta Rachel y alabes se le salen algunas lagrimas- será que papa no me quiere. Pero su madre se le escapa algunos sollozos – no carillo no vuelvas a decir esas cosas tu papa no, no sabe el te ama –le dice su madre que empieza a llorar y abrazar a su hija

* * *

Una señora de una edad que quizás se encontraba en los treinta años. Se encuentra por el pasillo buscando una habitación de un paciente ella tenia una gran capa blanca que cubría el rostro pero se podía ver que era de piel clara y pelo violenta que salía por los bordos de la capucha. Ella se encontraba mirando por las ventanas de las habitaciones buscando a un joven de piel verde pero no podía ya. Llevaba varios minutos pero no lo encontraba.

Disculpa tu no puedes estar aquí- le dice una enfermera que tenia un porta papeles en la manos y que se encontraba en revisión de algunos pacientes

O disculpa señorita es que estoy buscando a un paciente – le responde la mujer con suavidad pero se dad cuenta que otra enfermera la llama raven como su hija. La mujer solo sonríe, no había es cuchado ese nombre en bastante tiempo y esto la alegra que significaba que avía llegado ala ciudad correcta.

Raven pensé que era más bajita- dice la primera enfermera en susurro a su compañera

No soy raven carillo lo ciento pero estoy buscando a su esposo quizás tenga suerte y este en este lugar-

Espera tu quien eres y porque estas buscando a chico bestia o a Garfield logan señora – le pregunta la segunda enfermera con los brazos cruzados

Solo quiero saber como esta y quizás yo pueda hacer algo por el -

Tu quien eres en realidad y porque quieres verlo, a estado allí durante casi 3 años - le interroga la segunda enfermera que tenia un celular en la mano

Mejor llamare a su esposa esto no me justa - le susurra la mujer a su amiga que tenia la misma idea

Por favor no lo agás solo quiero míralo y saber como esta su estado - le dice la mujer de la capa mientras recitaba un hechizo en voz baja y a los pocos segundos una especie de polvo cristalino y brilloso que cae desde una de las luces del pasillo envolvió alas dos mujeres que deciden seguir con sus tares.

La mujer después de ver que las dos mujeres se marcha ella decide buscar en el piso inferior pues ya que no lo encontró en el piso en que las dos enfermeras la había des cubierto. Al llegar al piso in ferio ve que salen varias personas de un habitación y ella los pudo reconocer uno tenia una armadura azul que brillaba y un ojo rojo, La otra era una mujer alta con el pelo rojo y piel naranja y ella los reconoce. Ella al saber que aquella habitación que a estado buscando por bastante tiempo esta el, pero ella ve que la mujer de pelo rojo esta llorando en el hombro de su amigo.

Lo ciento todo de pende de el no sabemos mas que hacer -dice el ultimo hombre que sale de la habitación con un portapapeles en la mano y que tenia una túnica blanca

Podrá Garfield estar en el cumpleaños de su hija?

Podrá Rachel por fin tener a su padre el día de su cumpleaños?

Y quien es aquella mujer y porque lo esta buscando?


	3. Chapter 3

Mente o el subconsciente

un hombre se desplazaba por los pasillos ya llevaba allí mas de 1080 días mas o menos pues la cuenta la fue perdiendo tras ocurrir los días que se le con vertieron semanas y con el tiempo en meses. Los días si es que se podía decir pues siempre se mantuvo igual no anochecía ni amanecía se mantuvo el sol en solo en un punto en el atardecer, el solo salía para poder ver si podía ver alguna persona algún animal pero no pasaba nada era peor que una prisión pues allí abría gente con quien hablar pero donde él se encontraba era él solo, siempre hacia lo mismos recorrido de su habitación a la sala y de la sala a la terraza.

El estaba en una frustración pues no se podía convertirse en ningún animal apretando los puños tan fuertes que pudo con sus mismas uñas cortar las palmas de las manos que solo sangraban -quiero salir de aquí me estoy volviendo loco grita el pero ninguno escuchaba asta que el llego al. punto de parase en el borde de la torre y mirara asía abajo - quizás esta se una mejor opción ? se pre junta el mismo dando un fuerte suspiro da un paso al vacío pero el siente que alguien le toca el hombro el voltea de inmediato y se olvida lo que iba hacer pero el se queda estático al solo verlo allí parado la ultima ves que lo vio fue cuando ellos tres iban en aquella embarcación, que en aquel fatídico accidente don de ellos dos murieron y el vivió el sintió que todo el mundo se le vino enzima el se avía quedado solo pero conoció a patulla condena y después a sus 4 amigos y una de ellos era su esposa .

Que co..como pa.. papa eres tu-

Hola Garfield he estado vigilándote que es lo que tenias planea hacer a dime. Por lo que yo estaba a punto de presenciar no era algo que tu arias hijo pasaste por muchos retos y quieres terminar -le pre junta su padre a su hijo el camino asía su hijo y dándole un fuerte abraso.

pero dime llevo aquí 3 años encerrado que pasa a porque no hay nadie aquí mis amigos mi esposa donde están ellos papa porque yo no entiendo donde estoy a DIME DONDE ESTOY entonces a -arrodillado le grita chico bestia a su padre- me estoy volviendo loco se que estoy aquí en la torre pero no hay ninguno acaso es una broma de cyborg o es un castigo de raven por algo malo que ice no entiendo papa, ni siquiera e sentido el viento el frio o el calor solo pudo sentir que me estuvieran colocando agujas en todo el cuerpo

Hijo solo sé que tu estas vivo pero nace mas - le responde su padre mientras se arrodilla junto a su hijo - pero también se que alguien te está esperando con los brazos abiertos - colocándole las manos en los hombros de su hijo que se queda mirando.

papa dime como puedo salir de este lugar o sueño loco tu debes tener alguna idea a mide tu sabes cierto- le pregunta con una pequeña son risa en su rostro esperando a que su padre le de alguna respuesta pero el ve que su padre voltea la cara hacia un lado - lo ciento hijo no se pero lo que también se es que alguien no muy bueno vendrá no le creas nada delo que te diga pero también vendrá alguien más que te dirá que hacer solo ten paciencia - como si tuviera mucha le responde Garfield a su padre que solo le sonrió

Parándose y caminado y sentándose en unas de las cillas que avían allí y dando un fuerte suspiro - como esta mama

Ella está bien no te preocupes ella te manada saludos ella te ama –

Volteando a ver a su padre y le pregunta -y por qué no vino contigo

Solo uno podía venir uno, ella está bien no quiere perderse nada de alguien muy especial para nosotros como para ti alguien especial para todos nosotros a y también te mando a decir que escogiste a una buena mujer -le responde su padre que solo hiso sonrojar a su hijo

Si tuve mucha suerte que me aceptara como soy je aun cuando metí la pata en nuestra primera cita jajaj - le dice Garfield a su padre rascándose la cabeza muy avergonzado por lo que izo el en su cita

jajajaja aun aunque estábamos en el otro lado vimos lo que existes hijo tu madre está un poco apenada por lo que izo pero nosotros queríamos apoyarte en todo el camino de tu niñez pero el destino no fue bueno. Pero bueno como digo sonríe-le cada día que viene y no te amargues por nada y recuerda las cosas buenas y desechas las cosas malas y no tengas rencor por nadie- lo ciento hijo tengo que marcharme pero recuerda bien escoge alguno de los dos que vendrán y no le creas lo malo que el te diga a y cuando vuelvas con-siéntala dale un fuer abraso por nosotros y ellas te están esperando.

Si claro que lo are papa - grita el a su padre que se va elevando al cielo y se va desvaneciendo gradualmente cuando va subiendo el al despedirse de su padre decide ir a su habitación al adentrar al lugar que era oscuro con una gran variedad de libro el pasa los dedos por unos pocos libros -raven te extraño quisiera averiguar que es lo que está sucediendo pero no e podido encontrar alguna pista - decidiendo tomar una pequeña siesta en la enorme cama. Al quedar dormido en algunas ocasiones el podía escuchar una de vil voz que le decía (despierta, despierta, despierta) pero cuando el lo hacia el aparecía en el mismo lugar al abrir la ventana veía el mismo atardecer. El se sentaba en el bordo de la cama pues en algunas ocasiones podía sentir que unas manos pequeñas lo acariciaban y podía sentir que lo besaban pero era algo muy suave. Levantándose de la cama y Dando un suspiro decide ir ala sala pero el no podía creer lo que vio allí entre todo el mundo era el mismo que hiso sufrir a su equipo en barias ocasiones y que izo sufrir a su esposa. Era el, ese maldito bastardo que el mismo quiso picar con un cortauñas, el hombre con las manos en la espalda y firme como todo un militar se voltea a míralo

Es un placer verte de nuevo señor logan -


	4. Chapter 4

Chico bestia al ver a su enemigo de pie allí se abalanzo hacia el pero chico bestia recuerda en seguida que sus poderes no están y se detiene a unos pasos de su enemigo. Mientras que slade se queda parado con los brazos en su espalda sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Tranquilo señor logan solo quiero hablar -

Así de que quieres hablar a o espera déjame y preparo te y unas cuantas galletas para poder hablar mejor a que dices -

slade solo alzo los hombros sin importancia - si tu quieres está bien quizás sea divertido pues donde estoy no son muy amables. Maldito le grita Garfield a slade mientras intenta de golpearlo pero él se sorprende cuando pasa de largo no pudo golpearlo, Garfield intenta de volver a golpearlo nuevamente pero no pasaba nada. Garfield decide apartarse de su enemigo al tomar una buena distancia se queda viendo para poder encontrar alguna debilidad pero chico bestia ya estaba cansado in tentado de acertarle algún golpe siempre pasaba de largo - eres un espíritu que quieres

Pensé que me seguirías atacando señor logan-

Ve al grano maldito, di lo que quieres decir y lárgate- le grita Garfield en impotencia al saber que no puede golpearlo y más cuando no tiene sus poderes

A slade le brilla una "s" en su máscara y decide caminar alrededor de Garfield mirando cada detalle - valla señor logan quien iba a pensar que podrías crecer pensé que te quedarías como un enano verde o que incluso alcanzarías la a dultez pensé que morías, pero bueno tienes mucha suerte no, no estás muerto ni vivo, hora te tengo un trato tu quieres volver

Que pregunta estúpida es esa pero que trato es. Espera entonces tu sabes dónde estoy- Garfield baja su guardia por un momento pero esto lo aprovecho slade para acertarle un golpe y mándalo a bolar algunos metros -espero como es que tu si me puedes golpear y yo no - dice Garfield a sladen mientras la "s" brilla cada vez mas. Chico bestia solo se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su labio superior

EN LA REALIDAD

raven se encontraba leyendo un cuento a su hija para que se fuera a dormir des pues de venir de visitar a su marido que se encontraba en el hospital ya que las dos bese que lo intentaron de trasladar a la torre tuvieron que regresar-lo pues su salud se deterioraba con los pasos de los días teniéndolo que regresar al hospital pues ellos tenía que estar saliendo a las misiones y su salud en dos ocasiones se pudo mal.

Mami que me vas a dar de regalo para mi cumpleaños- le pregunta Rachel a su madre que deja de leer el cuento

Que quieres de regalo a dime a si te lo podre comprar- le dice su madre a la pequeña niña que se queda pensando por unos segundo

tu puedes que papa despierte mama con tus poderes curativos- le dice mientras ella salta en la cama una y o trabes a hasta que raven a brasa con cariño a su hija -y le su susurra en su oído -perdona hija no pudo por favor ya lo he intentado yo tan bien quiero que despierte lo extraño tanto quiero que él nos cuente las historia mientras que yo te abraso perdón - le termina de decir raven a su hija mientras que algunas lagrimas escapan, pero su hija la abrasa un poco mas fuerte- lo sé mama se que tu lo has intentado de ayudar, es que solo quiero que este en mi cumpleaños perdona

No hay nada de que perdonar hija - le dice raven mientras le limpia las la grimas a su hija para que duerma - quieres dormir con migo esta noche que dices a - pregunta raven a su hija que empieza coger el enorme peluche de pollo que su madre le había dado algunos días atrás - o Te bas a llevar el enorme pollo a -le pregunta raven con una sonrisa - si le dice su hija mientras salta a los brazos de su madre para que la lleve cargada

Mama cuando papa despierte el me podrá leer cuentos y jugar- dice mientras abrasa al pollo

claro tu le mostrar la transformaciones que tú has podido hacer y le dirás como podrás transformarse en un enorme elefante- le dice raven mientras, coloca a su hija en la cama y termina de contarle el cuento a su hija ya dormida. Decide bajar para hacer un poco de te pero se encuentra con que starfire está en el hombro de su esposo que la esta consolándola mientras cyborg está en el teléfono ablando con una voz ronca como si estuviera a punto en llorar, Ella al ver esto le pregunta con miedo a la respuesta - qu.. Quien es Víctor? cyborg mirar a raven y decide voltear la cara hacia otro lado sin mirarla pero decide hablar - es del hospital raven párese que Garfield tubo un pre infarto y que misteriosa mente empezó sangrar pero...- un cuervo total mente negro se desvaneció por el piso.

Al llegar al hospital va directo a la habitación donde su esposo, pero al entrar ve al médico que lo está examinado- como está el que paso pregunta raven preocupada por su esposo mientras una enfermera intenta de sacar a raven de la habitación- quieres que te mande a otra dimensión sueltame y déjame entra -le susurra raven al oído a la enfermera que la suelta enseguida y solo traga saliva pues pudo ver 4 ojos rojos por unos segundos

MENTE

Garfield se tambaleaba en sus pies pero es golpeado fuerte mente en el abdomen quitando-le el aire , slade le coloca un pie en el pecho de su víctima y decide hablar- valla señor logan te has descuidado demasiado pero ya que mi tiempo está por espirar te tengo un trato tu sales de aquí y tendrás que sacrificar a uno de tus amigos o la pequeña, sabes trigón estará complacido pero yo fuera tu optaría por raven a mira estas fotos tu aquí en cerrado y tu mujer se está divirtiendo - Garfield recoge las fotos donde se muestra a raven sonriendo con Aqualad y otras un poco reveladoras pero la que más le impacto fue donde muestra a tres de ellos a reven y Aqualad y a una niña donde se veían son riendo y feliz - el miro más detalladamente donde vio aquella sortija de matrimonio que él le dio ya no estaba y que ella estaba embarazada, eso no es cierto esas fotos son falsas le grita Garfield su agresor. Slade intenta de golpearlo de nuevo pero chico bestia lo esquiva - lo que mi papa dijo es claro como el agua porque no Te vas de una ves portadas - tú te lo pierde chico bestia esta es tu oportunidad de salir de aquí - NO LARGO de aquí le grita Garfield a slade que solo sacude la cabeza de en decepción por la respuesta que le dio- tú te lo pierdes señor logan es una las tima te quedaras aquí le dice mientras sale por las puertas de la sala, Garfield va tras él pero no lo ve, pues avía desaparecido cuando cruzo las puertas, decide acostar se en el suelo y sintió que está siendo inyectado por agujas pero tras pasar unos minutos largos siente que le acarician el rostro y le dan besos el solo se relaja y sonríe a esta sensación.


	5. Chapter 5

solo faltan unas pocas horas para la fiesta Rachel, la pequeña niña está emocionada , siendo la consentida de la enorme torre, raven está un poco a asustada pues lo que le sucedió a su esposo días atrás fue un misterios los médicos no encontraron ningún factor para las fuertes convulsiones y el sangrado interno que tubo, era como si lo fueran golpeado pero cyborg y Nightwing no encontraron ningún rastro en las cámaras del hospital no encontraron nada sospechoso, cyborg avía colocado cámaras en la habitación de chico bestia desde que tuvieron que dejar en el hospital pero aun ha si no encontraron nada sospechoso que explicara lo que le sucedió a su amigo verde.

Raven está junto con su hija visitando a chico bestia, la niña esta junto a la camilla y está intentando de subirse a la camilla donde se encontraba Garfield su padre, raven le acaricia el rostro a su esposo y con cuidado con los cables conque esta conectados en todo el cuerpo, Rachel se convierte en una pequeña ave pero a un no es capaz de volar, raven la ve y sonríe se agacha y la alza con cuidado de no las timarla, la pequeña ave ve las manos de su madre y entra en unas manos pálidas aun convertida en un pequeño cuervo, la niña baja de las manos de su madre y se mete por debajo del cuello de chico bestia y con su pico jugaba con las orejas de su padre y el pelo, tras pasar barios minutos ella vuelve a su forma humana y le da un beso a su padre en la mejilla

Las dos salen de la habitación de chico bestia para irse a la torre raven abre un portal para entrar en el pero se detiene y voltea a mirar atrás pero sacude la cabeza al sentir una hora bastante familiar "es imposible mama está muerta piensa raven con amargura sabiendo que su madre no puedo conocer a su hija"

Rachel antes de despedirse de su padre sale corriendo de la habitación y mira que en la esquina y ve a una mujer con capa blanca y pelo violeta y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y que se parces a su madre y alza la vista y mira a su madre para ver los parentescos, raven que esta conjurando el portal pero se detiene y voltea a mirar atrás y sacude la cabeza, Rachel también voltea para volver ver a la mujer pero ella ya se había marchado.

la mujer al voltear la esquina pero se detiene repentina mente ve ala pequeña niña que sale de la habitación y le sonríe, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y queriendo ir abrázala pero decide marcharse pues tenía algo importante que hacer esa noche y quizás su hija aún guarda rencor contra ella por no ir la a visitarla al monasterio.

Después de que viera como su hija se marchaba con su nieta decide esperara a que caiga la noche para poder entrar a la habitación.

Arella decide subir a la habitación de chico bestia después de terminar de comer en la cafetería del hospital y revisar los frascos que tenía, al observar que los tenía todos decide empezar el proceso no sabía si funcionaría o no sólo necesitaría casi toda su energía espiritual para poder entrar en lo más profundo de la mente de Garfield pero sabía que estaría en un gran riesgo de que uno que él no quisiera volver o dos que el este en un lugar donde pueda las lastimarse y morir.

Arella entra a la habitación con mucha calma y lo ve postrado en la camilla y conectado, ella va hacia la puerta y la cierra con llave pero también ve que la habitación tiene algunas cámaras de vídeo en las esquina de la habitación, recitando un hechizos en voz baja para confundir las cámaras por unas horas, da un suspiro y saca lagunas botellas de su mochila y empieza échale a Garfield en la cabeza y ella se unta un poco , después acerca una silla, junta sus manos con las de chico bestia, pero también tenía una piedra roja en medios de sus manos recitando el maltrato de raven en vos baja hasta que su respiración se pone cada vez más lenta su ritmo cardíaco disminuye un poco y cae dormida en la silla pocos segundos de terminar de recitar el mantra.

* * *

raven al salir del portal con su hija que fue la primera que salió del portal y la vio que corrió por la enorme sala.

Como sigue a migo chico bestia, no dicho lo que le a pasando- le pregunta starfire mientras se toca su vientre y da pequeño círculos con suavidad con sus manos.

no, no saben lo que le pasó todavía es un misterio - le responde raven mientras se prepara una taza de té y ve que su hija está con cyborg, raven le da una sonrisa a su amiga start- RICHARD a un no sabe de que tu estas

No lo digas amiga raven tu sabes que amigo cyborg tiene un buen oído y quiero decirle pero el siempre sale de la Torre pero le pienso decir después de que termine la fiesta de Rachel.

O la fiesta será mañana en la tarde - le responde raven con una sonrisa a su amiga

Pero tú no podrá ir a visitar a chico bestia mañana amiga raven las visitas sólo son de 7:00 de la mañana hasta las 5:00 de la tarde si quieres nosotros nos aremos cargo amiga raven, así podrá ir a visitarlo- Dice starfire mientras coloca una mano en el hombro de su amiga

No está bien starfire quiero organizar todo por mi misma y que tú me ayudes mientras los chicos entretiene a Rachel y la lleven a visitar el zoológico quizás pasen a visitar a Garfield ya que han estado muy ocupados-

Mente

chico bestia se le levanta después de que la cesación de las acaricias en su cuerpo se desvanecieran poco a poco lo último que sintió fue que unos labios se separar de él, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sacudiendo la cabeza y tocados la puntas de sus orejas la sensación de que le jalaran las orejas y su pelo era algo nuevo, el decide de levantarse e ir a la azotea esperando por un milagro, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que la brisa golpea en su rostro pero nunca llega , decide quitarse la camisa para poder sentir el calor del sol que golpea su cuerpo pero como siempre no sentía calor , maldiciendo en voz baja queriendo salir de ese maldito lugar pero nuca podía encontrar una salida.

Papá como salgo de aquí -grita Garfield a todo pulmón y se queda en silencio para esperar alguna repuesta que nunca llegó

De la desesperación que tiene manda sus manos a la cabeza y se arranca cabellos y se mira sus manos que tenía una buena cantidad de pelo verde- genial atrapado aquí, y si sigo arrancándome el cabello quedare Calvo, lo que me faltaba. Pero de repente el siente que su brazo derecho es a acariciado era distinto de las otros pero también empezó a marearse. sin darse cuenta que había estado caminado hasta el bordo de la azotea, se detiene pues no podía seguir caminado mas, el sacude la cabeza para poder espantar el sueño pero el empieza a cerrar los ojos y abalizarse por el bordo, el peso de su cuerpo se hecho demasiado hacía a delante y empieza a caer directo a las rocas donde en varias ocasiones se sentó allí con su esposa a hablar de su futuro, pero fue uno que mas recordó de que raven había una alta posibilidad de que ella no pudiera quedar embarazada siendo un medió demonio no podrían tener hijos. Garfield empieza a abrir los ojos pero al abrirlo sabía que era demasiado tarde, pues vio las rocas están a un par de metro de su rostro, esta a terrado su papa le había dicho que no intentara de lanzarse al vacío porque el moriría, haciendo todo lo posible el no quería morir no aun sin antes despedirse de su esposa y sus amigos tragando saliva y totalmente aterrado, movía las manos para intentar de frenar su caía o esperando a que se convirtiera en un ave para poder elevarse pero sabía que no se podía convertirse en nada, sólo trago saliva y cerró los ojos para esperar el fin una lagrima rodó por sus mejillas.


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpa por la demora para los que siguieron la historia desde un principio y no siendo más. espero que les guste el capitulo a NO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS TITANES.

* * *

El sol salía por el horizonte se podían ver las gaviotas estirando las alas, hasta que un Rallo de sol pasa por las cortinas golpeando la cara de una niña que está haciendo abrazada por unos brazos pálidos, la niña sonríe y separa rápido de la cama de su madre dejándola sola, raven sintió que su hija había despertando la alegría que brota de ella le da fuerza a para que siguiera sonriendo, pero raven decide cerrar los ojos al notar que su hija ya se había cepillado los dientes y podía ver que se dirigía a ella para que ella levantarse, Rachel ase un mohín al ver que su madre seguía dormida, pero la son risa cambia en segundos cuando una idea se le viene a la cabeza, Rachel va a su habitación busca algunas pinturas, raven abre los ojos y ve que su hija se a marchado- que tendrá en mente piensa ella pero sus sentido empático cedió cuenta que su hija regresaba y la alegría que emanaba de ella era increíble, al escuchar la puertas abiertas cierra los ojos.

La niña con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro decide levitar y llegar cerca de su madre, sacando su lengua hacia un lado y su pequeño colmillo se podía ver

Rachel mira a su madre que está dormida des pues introduce los dedos en la pintura y procede a pintar el rostro de su madre, a la niña se le escapan algunas risitas. la niña se da algunos pasos asía atrás para poder contemplar su obra, y después procede a buscar una cámara para tomar algunas fotos, raven siente la alegría que suelta su hija pero también sintió algo frío en su rostro pero dejó que su hija terminará, al no sentir las pequeñas manos de su hija que no le toca más el rostro, pero escucha el sonido de la Camarada fotográfica expulsando los flashes en varias ocasiones, raven abre los ojos pero es sesgada por el flash de la cámara.

Por lo visto ya acabaste cierto con lo que me estaba haciendo-dice raven a su hija que esconde la cámara de su madre

La niña sólo sonríe y luciendo el colmillo que está empezando a crecer, Rachel ve que su madre se mira en el espejo y sacude la cabeza

Dame la cámara Rachel -dice raven con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, pero la niña rápidamente envuelve la cámara en su magia y la desaparece para que su madre no borrara las fotos.

Como existes eso pero, espera no te en enseñado a tele trasportar objetos como aprendiste- le pregunta a su hija que sólo se encogió de hombros y decide marcharse pero cuando está a punto de irse raven la retiene y la alza en sus brazos-feliz cumpleaños y espero que no le muestre la foto a nadie dice mientras le da besos a su hija y decide ir a ducharse para quitarse la pintura del rostro

Sólo se las mostraré a papá cuando despierte-dice la niña que juega con el peluche de pollo que su madre le dio.

Las dos damas van directo a la sala para desayunar, al entrar a la enorme sala la pequeña rache es sorprendida por unos brazos naranjas.

O pequeña Rachel hoy en día es tu cumpleaños- le dice starfire mientras le da un par de vueltas en el aire.

raven se muerde el labio inferior por un momento- abrásala suave star quieres no me la ropas dice mientras ve que a su hija se le pone la cara un poco morada por la falta de aire, starfire se disculpa con raven y baja la niña, Rachel toma una gran bocado de aire y ve que todo su entorno le da vueltas.

Las dos damas tomaron sus asientos para desayunar, cyborg coloca una gran cantidad de panqueques en frente de las dos mujeres, la pequeña Rachel toma varios y los coloca en su plato y decide échale un poco de miel, raven al ver que su hija esta desayunado ella se para y se alega y llama a su amigo cyborg.

Que pasa rae que pudo hacer por ti hoy a- pregunta el cibernético mientras mastica un buen trozo de tocino

Tu puedes distraer hoy a Rachel puedes llevarla al zoológico o al parque quiero darle una sorpresa-

O claro rae puedes contar con migo a demás podre ir a visitar a chico bestia al hospital-

* * *

Hospital

La enfermera de turno se pasea por las habitaciones de los pacientes revisando que todo esté en orden, la enfermera no estaba de buen humor pues al tener que tomar dos turnos seguidos la fastidio, ya que la otra que debería tomar el turno no allegado aún, la enfermera con cansancio y fastidió le tocó la revisión de algunos pacientes, al mirar la puerta del paciente 320,la enfermera mira en portapapeles y busca,320 estado de coma, nombre Garfield Mark Logan,

Ella agarra la perilla de la puerta y trata de girar pero no pude, ella hace varios intentos para abrir pero aún así no abre, la enfermera con los nudillos de su mano que la está cubriendo con unos guantes de látex golpea la puerta en repetidas ocasiones, ella coloca su oreja en la puerta para intentar de oír algo, pero sólo escucha los aparatos eléctricos como el aire acondicionado, el sistema respiratorio donde está conectado y un solo pitido de la máquina que da los signos vitales del paciente "mierda no la bruja nos matara piensa ella mientras corre al teléfono más cercano para llamar por el megáfono.

* * *

Cyborg y Rachel

Cyborg lleva a Rachel de la manos habían acabado de salir del zoológico, la niña gritaban de alegría mientras escucha a su tío historia de su padre como se era capaz de transformar en todos los animales que están en el zoológico y muchos más.

Entonces papá puede transformarse en oso polar también y en tigre o en un delfín -pregunta la niña mientras come un helado y brinca al roedor de su tío

Oye tranquila se te va a caer el helado,-

Rachel se detiene por un momento y se manda la manos a la cabeza por un momento y suelta un pequeño gemido.

Cyborg al ver que la niña suelta el helado y se manda las manos a la cabeza, el se arrodilló-que tienes Estás bien le pregunta mientras escanea la niña con un Rallo que expulsa su mano robótica, la niña asiste con la cabeza indicando que está bien.

Cyborg da un suspiro -quizás se te congeló el cerebro le dice mientras decide cargar a la niña y llevarla al parque, que tan sólo está a un par de calles, los dos caminan por la acera en varias ocasiones los dos fueron detenido por los fans de cyborg que le pedían autógrafos o fotos,

Cyborg podía saber que el parque está cerca a solo una cuadra de distancia, pero es detenido por una pareja, el hombre de pelo rubio ojos azules va vestido como un Ejecutivo y la mujer de piel cálida pelo castaño lleva un vestido blanco y que resalta la figura de la hermosa pareja detiene a cyborg comienza una pequeña conversación, la mujer de vez en cuando mira ala pequeña niña que solo le da una sonrisa. Cyborg se despido de la pareja y decido seguir su camino pero él ve que una explosión ocurre a un par de metros de ellos, se podía ver que algunos transeúntes inocentes que fueron heridos por los escombros

Cyborg al ver la explosión saca su comunicador y llama a su líder que contesta de inmediato,

Raven que se encontraba con su amiga starfire ayudándole a decorado la sala para festejarle la fiesta a su hija, las dos mujeres se detienen al escuchar la conversación de Robín, raven al escuchar que cyborg está Pidiendo ayuda vuela rápidamente y le quita el comunicador a su líder.

Cyborg dime que la niña está bien y a salvo-le grita raven a su amigo cyborg por el comunicador

Cyborg asiste con su cabeza de inmediato y vio la preocupación de su hermana por su hija – si, si rae ella está bien le responde y busca la niña que ya no está a su lado "No" grita cyborg mientras apaga el comunicador y busca a la niña extraviada, la gente corre por sus vidas ya que varios hombres fuerte mente armado salieran del Banco con grandes mochilas llenas de dinero.

La gente que corría tropieza con la niña que le hace perder el agarre de la mano de su tío, Rachel se suelta de las manos de su tío y trata de volver al lado de su tío cyborg

pero al darse cuenta que no es capaz de regresar en pieza a corre, quería estar lejos de la explosión y de los heridos y sabía que su tío cyborg tenía que confronta a los ladrones y con ella allí sería peligroso para ella misma.

tomando una decisión ella sale corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, llegó a un callejón desagradable y maloliente se esconde detrás de un contenedor de basura, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que fue una mala idea al ver dos sujetos armado con puñales y que va a su dirección, ella muy asustada no sabía qué hacer,

O mira que tenemos aquí la hija de la bruja que tiene en mente José-le cometa el sujeto a su amigo que tenía un gran cuchillo y que está untado de sangre ya seca en el material de acero

Porque no la llevamos y pedimos un rescate, o mejor la mandamos a la morgue ya que la bruja nos mandó a prisión en dos ocasiones-cometa el sujeto que se preparaba para atacar a la niña

Ella no es ninguna bruja es mi mama grita-, Rachel temblando de miedo y asustada y colocándose en posición de combate para dar pela a los dos sujetos malolientes

Yo no lo creo -grita un hombre y Que segundos después aparece una mujer

la niña se da cuenta que es la misma pareja con la que su tío estaba ablando hace unos segundos. El hombre con su esmoquin, mete la mano en su traje y saca su billetera, y saca un par de dólares para negociar con los hombres malolientes.

No lo creo – grita José

Qué prefieres el dinero o ir a prisión – le dice mientras saca un par de dólares más de su billetera

La mujer se le acerca a su marido- dales más dinero le dice la mujer al oído de su esposo y después voltea a mira a la niña que tenía un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

El hombre asiste con la cabeza y tira la billetera a los sujetos, la mujer le hace señas a la niña temerosa para que viniera con ellos, Rachel ve que los dos sujetos tienen una discusión entre ellos de que quien se va a quedar con la mayor parte del dinero,

La pareja extraña decide llevarse a la niña de allí lo más rápido posible para que los sujetos no intentaran nada contra la niña y contra ellos, la mujer carga la niña y se detiene varias calles donde ocurrió el robo.

Cyborg con un poco de dificulta escapas de detener el robo ya que los ladrones no eran profesionales los pudo controlar la situación rápido aturdiendo a los delincuentes con su cañón sónico, pero aun preocupado por la niña que aun no la encuentra, tragando saliva y asustado por la salud de la niña la busca por todos lados. Hasta que una idea se le viene a la cabeza.

Claro como fue de idiota- grita él mientras una imagen de un mapa de 3D sale de su brazo cibernético que muestra un punto rojo, la indicación de la niña- mm esta a tres cuadras menciona el a nadie en particular, mientras decide correr tres cuadra. La ve allí comiendo helado y teniendo una pequeña conversación con los dos adultos.

Rachel está bien, no te paso nada – menciona cyborg mientras que el revisa a la niña para el estar más tranquilo. Cyborg le da la gracias a la pareja mientras decide irse.

* * *

Mente

Arella al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que está en frente de una enorme puerta de metal y en forma de "T" al dar unos pasos para ingresar al lugar varios animales aparecen en frente de ella, ella estaba un poco asustada, los animales gruñían al intruso.

Arella camina por los pasillos de la Torre, había perdido tiempo con los animales pero con un sencillo hechizo los mando adormir sin las timarlos a ninguno de ellos. ella revisa las habitaciones por dónde camina pero en ninguno encuentra al hombre que ha venido a buscar, caminado rápidamente entra al ascensor para que la llevará al siguiente piso, al ver las puertas del ascensor abiertas corre, al salir y ver la primero puerta del piso la abre pero ve que está vacío, se devuelve a revisa las otras tres que se encontraban en el piso pero sólo vio objetos extraños y en uno de ellos vio un cartel de un hombre con una máscara con color negra y naranja y que tenía varios dardos en el.

Arella ya un poco frustrada y cansada y dándose cuenta que ya no le queda mucho tiempo para quedarse más, los otros pisos fue una pérdida total, sólo en unos encontró un piso con una enorme piscina que ocupa la mitad del piso ,el otro piso fue la enfermería y des pues fue el gimnasio. Ella al abrir las puertas y ve que enfrente de ella hay un gigantesco tv juntos con un sofá rojo de forma de media luna, al adentrarse más observa un Mesón con 5silla. Ella camina y se sienta en el sofá, al ver asía fuera ve el sol que esta por ocultarse pero cedió cuenta que las aguas del mar son tranquilas las olas nuca golpea isla también se dio cuenta desde que ha estado hay nuca sintió el aire, ella cierra los ojos y piensa en donde más buscar al abrir los ojos ve por los enormes ventanales ve que un hombre verde cae al vacío, ella instintiva mente corre a ver pero al llegar ala enorme ventana ve que algo lo agarró antes que se estrellara contra las rocas.

Arella asustada cierra los ojos con miedo en abrir los ojos de nuevo lo que le paso al pobre hombre, ella decide dar media vuelta y decide abrirlos pero ve que una mujer con un hermoso vestido blanco deposita a un hombre verde en el sillón y desaparece enseguida. Arella corre y mira al hombre ver que está dormido, ella sacudiéndolo con fuerza para despertarlo, tras barios intentos el abre los ojos.

Raven eres tú – menciona el de gran felicidad al abrir los ojos y se lanza a abrasar a la mujer


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bueno el final espero que les haiga gustado la corta historia y gracias por seguir la historia y no soy dueño de los jóvenes titanes:)**_

* * *

Raven al llegar al lugar nerviosamente busca a su hija mientras varios pensamientos terrible vienen a su cabeza, ella sacude su cabeza en varias ocasiones para borrar los horribles pensamientos que viene a su cabeza- no, no pienses así ella está bien, se dice ella mental mente mientras ve que cy tiene la pequeña niña en brazos mientras ella como un helado.

Etas bien cariño no te paso nada tranquila mama está aquí no te preocupes- dice preocupada raven mientras le quita la niña de los brazos de cy para sostenerla y revisarla que no tuviera ningún daño.

Ella está bien rae no te preocupes no le paso nada – le dice cy mientras se rasca el cuello con miedo a que raven le haga algo.

Raven dando un suspiro de alivio mientras descarga a su hija en la sala mientras ella decide ir hacer un poco de té de hiervas para clamar sus nervios, mientras que el resto del equipo se sienta en el sofá hasta que starfire sale volando a toda prisa para sacar el enorme pastel con las velas para que la niña las sople.

Rachel al ver el pastel se le iluminan los ojos y empieza a gritar de felicidad y para que le dejen soplar la vela. Raven solo son ríe al ver lo feliz que esta su hija y quizás aun feliz que no tuviera asustada por lo que paso varios minutos atrás, algunos invitados ya habían llegado, los hijos de flas, Jericó, Speedy y algunos otros etc. Los pequeños están empezando a jugar con la cumpleañera. Los adultos se acerca raven y empiezan a observa a la niña es igual que chico bestia llena de energía- menciona al alguno de sus amigos, la fiesta sigue sin ningún improvisto algunos niños están esperando la ora para romper la enorme piñata que solo es sostenía por una fina cuerda y alta para aquellos que quería romperla, la música está un poco fuerte que no se dan cuenta que el teléfono esta sonado, ninguno le presta atención al aparato electrónico que suena en varias ocasiones, raven está viendo por las enormes ventanas de cristal cierra los ojos por unos segundos y piensa en su marido todo lo que izo por ella fue capaz de sacarla de su caparazón, aun mas perdónala todo lo que ella le ISO los insultos, golpes que ella le dio por varios años aun asi se caso con ella. Recordando la primera vez que le confesó su amor por ella la propuesta de matrimonio y recordó el día fatídico en que su marido que do en coma el día en que ella le iba confesar porque se comportaba muy emocional por su embarazo pero al final no pudo por la maldita alar que sonó en un mal momento. sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un par de brazos pequeños que están en vueltos en sus piernas ella abre los ojos para observar a su hija con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mama hice algo malo porque lloras –

No cariño no hiciste nada malo, cariño ya fuiste a saludar a tus abuelos te han estado buscado- le dice raven mientras le acaricia el rostro a su hija

* * *

Hospital

Un hombre con unos 30 o 34 años de edad con un uniforme de cerrajero color azul con un cinturón de unten cilios en su cintura color marrón sucia con barios objetos martillos alicates pinzas linterna etc. Esta tratan de abrir una puerta con rapidez varios hombres con batas blancas están rodeando al señor y diciéndole que si se pude apurar, mientras una enfermera está intentado de llamar a la torre pero no le responden, tras pasar varios minutos largos los médicos entra con rapidez a la habitación, lo primero que vieron fue los signos vitales que la línea era plana mientras los demás se quedan mirando a una mujer con piel morena pelo violeta bestia con un manto blanco, mientras que la mujer sujeta la mano del hombre verde con fuerza, una enfermera mira al suelo y ve una botellas rota en el suelo, mientras que los médicos tratan de separa a la mujer, los otros tratan con RCP al hombre verde tras barios intentos y minutos los médicos se estaban dando por vencidos, no sabía cómo les iba a decir a los titanes y a la ciudad de que su héroe favorito a fallecido y como seria sus reacción. Los médicos se miran entre ellos no sabían más que hacer pero de repente una enfermera se abalanzo hacia el cuervo fallecido y lo golpe fuerte con sus puños barios médicos se tratan de calmar ala enfermera pero ella se niega.

* * *

Mente

La mujer nerviosa trata con fuerza de separarse de del hombre verde pero este no sede, mientras que el hombre verde se le salen algunas lagrimas de felicidad al ver o en esta ocasión confundir a su amada por otra mujer sin darse cuenta aun le dice cosas de amor al ido, la mujer sonrojada trata de que chico bestia se de cuenta de su error. Pero la mujer deja de forcejear con él y espera a que el cede cuenta, tras para algunos minutos chico bestia se separa de ella, colocando las manos en los hombros de la mujer se queda observando a la mujer hasta que se da cuenta de su tono es distinto al gris al que debe ser dando unos pasos asía atrás mientras se queda observando ala mujer que se hace pasar por la mujer que ella tanto ama.

Tu..Tu..quien...quien eres (grita chico bestia con fuerza) porque se parece a ella

La mujer agacha la cabeza que aun está cubierta por su capucha y voltea la cabeza asía un lado no quería ver al hombre que está al frente de el –yo...yo..Soy Are... la mujer que está a punto de decir el nombre no logra terminar pues ve que chico bestia se abalanza asía ella para golpearla, pero ella logra esquivar el golpe por centímetros de su rostro la mujer un poco asustada toma una buena distancia del hombre verde y solos se le queda observando

Los dos individuaos se quedan mirando por varios minutos, la mujer un poco temerosa y pasando saliva esperando a que el hombre que esta al frete de ella se tranquilice un poco la mujer toma aire y decide hablar primero.

Mi nombre es Arella Roth yo soy la madre de rav...ella no logra terminar ya que ve que chico bestia camina asía ella, ella solo pasa saliva y da unos pasos aisa atrás temerosa por lo que pueda suceder.

Chico bestia solo tenía un pensamiento Trigón debe estar detrás de todo, caminando donde está la mujer pero la ve temerosa con miedo, miedo de el deteniéndose tomando un suspiro y decide hablar y confiar - la madre de raven pero que haces aquí tú debes al menos saber donde estoy cierto

Arella se relaja un poco- si estamos en tu mente en lo más profundo si se pude decir le menciona mientras camina al rededor de la sala para conocer más el lugar, a pero quizás no quede mucho tiempo le menciona por ultimo.

Que que quieres decir con que no queda mucho tiempo y como que estoy en lo más profundo de mi mente espera explícate si no te entiendo muy bien- le menciona chico bestia mientras la ve caminado por la enorme sala

La mujer se detiene por un momento y lo ve a los ojos- tu estas duda un poco en decirle mordiéndose el labio inferior por un momento. Chico bestia abre los ojos como platos con horror – e.. e..est..estoy mu..Muerto dice chico bestia mientras cae sentado el suelo él no se movió estaría atrapado aquí por la eternidad que, que había hecho mal.

No espera no estás muerto bueno no del todo – grita Arella aclarándole un poco la cituacion- tu estas en estado de coma no se cuanto tiempo llevas en este estado

Ooo espera queee en estado de coma pero raven porque no me cura espera tú sabe de ella como esta ella-

Como he dicho no queda mucho tiempo tenemos que salir rápido si quieres volver a la realidad tenemos que salir de aquí –

Chico bestia ve como Arella camina rápido por las puertas de la enorme sale, un poco dudoso alza sus hombros y piensa – no tengo nada que perder después de todo sigo encerrado en esta torre o es pera estoy en mi "cabeza"

Chico bestia siguiendo la mujer en una distancia prudente pero ve que la mujer no sabía muy bien el camino la ve indecisa- no sabes el camino cierto mmm dime como salimos la puerta o el sitio

Arella se detiene y se volea para mirarlo, tras pasar algunos minutos y que Arella le describe el sitio donde de ven ir, chico bestia sabe bien el lugar decide tomar la delantera para ir a la cabeza para guiara a la mujer, chico bestia un poco ansioso por salir sin darse cuenta empieza a caminar mas rápidos y después a correr, Arella al ver que el cada vez camina más rápido ella decide correr.

Chico bestia se detiene en seco haciendo que Arella se estrelle con el por la espalda y haciéndola caer, chico bestia al mirar atrás ve a Arella en el suelo.

Chico bestia le ayuda a levantarse y disculpándose en el proceso- como salimos ya e intentado de abrir la puerta pero no se abre le dice mientras camina hasta las enormes puertas de la torre.

Es porque tú aun piensas que no podía salir que estarías atrapado aquí por la eternidad y porque tenía alguien que hacerle saber que estas en un profundo sueño des pues de todo – le dice Arella mientras toca la puerta

* * *

Hospital

Los enfermeros están al redor de chico bestia mientras que la mujer que estaba al lado de él esta acostada en una camilla con intravenosa en su brazo una enfermera esta constante mente mirando sus signos vitales que están estables, los minutos avían trascurrido después de que ellos se dieron cuenta que la maquina donde da su signos vitales se había averiado y que el pulso de chico bestia estaba normal. Algunos médicos se habían retirado de la habitación dejándolo solo con una enfermera que está al tanto de las dos personas inconscientes. La enfermera avía salido a la cafetería a tomar algo, mientras que chico bestia poco a poco abre los ojos al principio su visión fue borrosa su visión se fue acostumbrándose de acopo ala poco luz que avía en la habitación, las luces están apagadas el está cerca de la ventana moviendo un poco la cabeza se da cuenta que era de noche, podía ver que la brisa movía las cortinas de la habitación él podía observar la enorme luna azul que había esa noche con una sonrisa en su rostro el trata de levantarse pero sus piernas están dormidas no las sentía asustado el trata de levantarse pero no fue capaz, Arella que está sentada en una camilla lo observa al ver que no se puede poner de pie ella cansada del pequeño viaje que tuvo que tomar ellas a la mente del hombre verde se acerca a él.

As despertado como te sientes- le pregunta Arella mientras trata de ayudarlo para que se pueda sentar en la camilla

Chico bestia voltea a mirar a la mujer que le ayuda a sentar, el recortando muy poco de la mujer la mirar extraño por un momento – o tu eres Arella re cuerdo muy poco mmm espera entonces raven sabes que estás viva.

No ella piensa que estoy muerta al igual que el mudo de azarath pero poco a poco se esta recuperando de la destrucción de trigo. La conversación duro barias horas y la enfermara un poco ocupada con otros pacientes se vuelve aparecer después de media noche al ver que los dos están bien.

A la maña siguiente el médico sorprendidos por la recuperación de chico bestia tuvieron que hacer varias pruebas más para saber que había pasado en realidad mientras que Arella había tenido que estar en una habitación aparte barios médicos le hicieron barias preguntas que ella respondió, los médicos no le habían creído la historia que ella les había contado.

* * *

La torre

Los titanes un poco cansado del entrenamiento de que robín había programado esa maña, starfire masajeándose su vientre mientras que camina con su amigo cibernético para ir a visitar a su amigo verde, robín que está encerrado en la oficina hablado por teléfono con su padre adoptivo Bruce Wayne y de la nueva noticia, raven que esta vistiendo a su hija para ir a visitar a chico bestia. Pero todo no es según lo planeado 3 tres adultos y una niña están listos para partir para el hospital pero las luces rojas juntos con la alarma suenan por toda la torre, raven trasporta a todos a la sala principal, robín ya está mirando la causa del crimen para darse cuenta que es un incendio en un edifico y que probable mente quede gente en el edifico los titanes decide aplazar la visita a su amigo verde más tarde. Cyborg mira la situación y voltea a mirar a raven que esta con su hija listas para ir a visitar a su amigo verde

Mm oye raven porque no vas con starfire al hospital nosotros nos aremos cargos con robín en esta ocasión que te parece – le dice cyborg mientras se lleva a su líder antes que proteste por la situación. Las dos mujeres se miran a la cara y después ven que ellos ya se había marchado de la sala dejándolas solas. Raven que se sube a su carro Lamborghini Urus color negro, ella pone el motor en marcha el sonido que hace le fascinaba ellas salen por la rapa subterránea, la niña que está en los asientos de atrás con su cinturón de seguridad mientras ve películas infantiles.

Tras conducir por varios minutos largos y hacer varias paradas para comprar unas flores para llevarle a chico bestia, starfire se queda atrás por ser detenido por varios fans, raven y su hija siguen su camino para subir por el a censor, raven ve que las puertas se abren revelando a una mujer que pensó que nunca volvería a ver en su vida, las dos mujeres quedan en shock ninguna fue capaz de moverse, raven trataba de hablar pero sus palabra no salían mientras que su hija miraba a su madre y a la mujer que esta al frete que lleva una vestimenta casi ala de su madre raven. Ma..ma..madre es..estas viva- menciona raven con un poco de dificulta raven trata de caminar a donde está su madre pero las puertas del a censor se tratan de cerrar pero son detenidas por unas manos naranjas. Lo siento hija sé que me odias por todo lo que has tenido que pasar sé que no he sido una buena madre – menciona Arella mientras unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos. Starfire decide quedarse un poco apartada dela la situación mientras ve como su amiga camina a así la mujer. Raven se olvida por un momento del principio porque había venido al hospital ella decide darle un abraso a la mujer y le dice- mama estas viva estoy tan feliz pensé que te había perdido menciona mientras unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad salen. No me odias hija mía- le dice mientras le limpia las lagrimas a su hija con su capa No se no, no te odio se que tu lo isitas para yo poder controlas mis poderes cierto dime la verdad- le menciona mientras ve a su madre a los ojos. Arella abrasa a su hija y le habla en vos baja – era mejor así podrí controlas tus poderes y que no te destruyeras tu mismas, yo tuve que verte desde lejos cada vez quería estar atulado mi niña y por cierto quien es esa preciosura que esta a tu lado. Raven se le sonrojan su cara y se limpia las lagrimas ella es mi pequeña niña rache le dice raven mientras carga a su hija y se lada a su madre para que la cargue- Rachel cariño ella es tu abuela Arella – le dice raven mientras ve a su hija que como se queda observando a su abuela

Starfire se queda observando hasta que raven voltea a mirarla, ella le da una sonrisa a su amiga

Madre te quiero presentar a una gran amiga ella es starfire una princesa de Tamara, starfire le da un gran abraso triturador haciéndola poner la cara morada por la falta de aire

Star suéltala -Dice raven a su amiga como abraza a su madre fuerte de felicidad al ver la madre de su amiga que está viva

O lo ciento amiga raven sabes que en momentos de felicidad es difícil controlar mi fuerza, Arella se separa de la alienígena para toma ese presido oxígeno para sus pulmones y mientras ve que su nieta le da una sonrisa.

Raven le cuenta a su madre de porque ellas están en el hospital mientras que Arella sólo escucha la historia de su hija y de cómo ha sido su vida desde que se unió a los titanes y la felicidad que le trajo al saber que avía alguien en la tierra que la ama como amiga, esposa y Madre. Arella ve que se dirigen a la misma habitación donde antes estaba chico bestia.

Mmm hija ven lo que estás buscando está en otra habitación -Dice Arella para tomar una ruta distinta a la que iba raven. Raven y Star se detienen y se quedan viendo a Arella que camina por otro pasillo.

De que estás hablando madre- le pregunto mientras ve que su madre se lleva a su hija para otra habitación.

Arella al abrir las puertas de la habitación ven allí una TV que está en el noticiero y una camilla que está des tendida y varios equipos médicos están apagados

Que es esto una broma madre de que hablas -Dice un poco enojada raven mientras ve que su hija coloca las flores que habían comprado en la mesa, raven que está a punto de salir de la habitación para ir a la verdadera habitación donde esta chico bestia pero su madre le coloca una mano en el hombro para detenerla para que no se marche de la habitación.

Que sucede madre porque no quieres que valla a la habitación de mi esposo qu...Que sucedió madre me estás asustando -Dice raven un poco alterada y con miedo al saber que su marido este muerto.

Algunas cosas de la habitación empezaron a envolverse en magia negra mientras que Starfire se manda la manos a su boca para tapar su llanto Rachel ve a su abuela empieza a tranquilizar a su Madre nadie escucha que la puerta del baño es abierta. Raven que cierra los ojos para meditar para calmar a sus emociones alteradas Star sale de la habitación Arella da un suspiro "donde estará metido" piensa ella mientras ve que la alienígena sale de la habitación ella decide ir aclarar las cosas antes que piensen algo malo.

Chico bestia se queda allí parado como una estatua observando no podía mover un músculo su cerebro no sabía cómo procesar lo que está viendo se le había olvido caminar no sabía qué hacer que era lo que sucedía allí, una raven alterada una Starfire que está a punto de llorar pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue aquella niña pequeña es idéntica a raven en lo que vestía pero en versión pequeña pero ese color de piel el pelo. Acoso su cerebro lo está engañando le está jugando una broma el sacude la cabeza para borrar lo que acaba de ver pero aún seguía allí, será una ilusión o un holograma o está soñando "imposible será la droga" piensa él, decide entrar al baño para mirarse al espejo echando agua a la cara y seda un pellizco en su cara para saber si no está dormido pero se da cuenta que está en la vida real, el decide volver a salir para a ver si sus ojos lo engañaba pero ya no veía a la niña , dando un suspiro "maldición esa droga es fuerte"

Raven que se queda mirando por toda la habitación su madre había salido para quizás calmar a su amiga pero ella al escuchar que una puerta se abre se voltea a mirar si es su madre que acaba de entrar nueva mente a la habitación pero ve que es la puerta del baño, raven iba a disculpar por a ver entrado a la habitación equivocada pero ella se queda en shock al ver aquel hombre EL que le robó su corazón aquel que tanto la ama sabiendo que era un medio demonio y que había nacido para destruir el mundo el chico verde que tanto había sufrido en su infancia y que se había convertido en un superhéroe no como Superman o Batman que eran reconocidos por todo el mundo, ese mucho que su tono de piel es verde y que tiene orejas puntiagudas como un duende ese colmillo reconocible que sale de su labio el que ella tanto adora. Estaba ella viéndolo allí de pie mirándola con esa sonrisa estúpida que hacía que su corazón se acelere a mil por hora Estaba caminando así ella la bruja sin emociones o lo que decían más de uno, a ella se le salen las lágrimas de felicidad al verlo de pie.

Chico bestia abras a raven sin ganas de soltarla por mucho tiempo, el colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su amada para recuperar ese aroma que había sido perdió ese olor que tanto lo vuelve loco desde el momento en Que la conoció - o mi raven estoy feliz de que estés bien todo estos años en los que he estado en coma -Dice mientras decide besar esos tiernos labios pequeños quería volver a saborear la dulzura de su te queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido de esos labios pequeños, raven al sentir que está siendo besada corresponde a su beso sus lenguas empieza una danza en sus bocas, tras pasar los minutos sus pulmones en piensan a pedir cada vez ese oxígeno que avía sido negado. La pareja se separa por unos centímetros sus narices se rozan entre ellos, raven se olvida del mundo mientras se pierde en esos ojos verdes hasta que.

Qué asco asco madre todavía estoy aquí -Dice Rachel mientras se tapa los ojos con sus manos

Chico bestia un poco confundió mira extraño a raven -que fue eso raven a

El rostro de raven se pone rojo como un tomate y se pone nerviosa- esa mm pequeña voz bueno esto

Chico bestia sólo alza una ceja en la confusión - que sucede rae a

La niña que había permanecido oculta de tras de su madre y que se quedó viendo la escena que hacían sus padres hasta que ella decide presentarse por sí misma - Hola papá soy Rachel

Chico bestia baja la mirada para observa a una niña pequeña con orejas puntiagudas y un pequeño colmillo sobresale de su labio y que le da una sonrisa traviesa, el después mira a raven que sólo le sonríe "sorpresa menciona raven nerviosa " chico bestia se desmaya por la sorpresa, raven al verlo en el suelo lo alza y lo coloca en la camilla.

La puerta de la habitación son abierta para revelar a starfire con una sonrisa en su rostro pero ve que su amigo verde cae repentinamente al suelo Arella que le había dicho a starfire la verdad de que su amigo verde avía despertado del coma. Arella sólo sonríe al ver que su hija está intentando de despertar a un chico bestia dormido.

Rachel un poco enojada ve que su padre abre los ojos lenta mente y que se sienta en la camilla mientras se soba la cabeza ella baja la cabeza -mamá será que papá no me quiere menciona en susurró, raven al escuchar eso voltea a mirar a su hija

Chico bestia al abrir los ojos ve a la niña con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y enojada pero poco a poco la ve triste, el mira a raven que le asiste con la cabeza indicándole que es su hija, el abre los ojos como platos y sonríe y camina a si la niña.

Entonces tu nombre es Rachel puedo abrazarte - Dice en felicidad mientras ve que su hija abre los brazos para que la cargue el empieza a llorar por el tiempo perdido que tuvo en coma no pudo ver a su hija recién nacida y como perdió sus cumpleaños sus navidades en familia pero el iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido,.

Quieres ver los dibujos que echo y la foto que tome de mamá - empieza a decir la niña a su padre las distintas cosas que a echo durante los años.

Chico bestia pone a su hija en la camilla hasta que es abrazado por unos fuertes brazos naranjas -o amigo pensé que nunca despertaría de tu sueño.

Tras pasar algunas horas el médico llega para darle de alta al paciente que estuvo por casi 4 años en estado de coma y que su estado de salud es bien para que se pueda ir a casa.

Starfire había llamado a su esposo y amigos para contarles de la noticia de que su amigo avía despertado de su largo sueño que había tenido durante años. Chico bestia cargando a su hija dormida mientras dejan el hospital, Arella que está con ellos y feliz al ver a su hija que está con una verdadera familia que la ama, ella decide tomar otro camino distinto no quería arruinar esa familia donde está su hija pero ella es detenía por la cintura con magia negra

A dónde vas madre tú te vienes con migo a casa-

Arella sonríe y asiste con la cabeza no quería pelear con su hija y quería ver crecer a su nieta. Raven sonríe y besa a Chico bestia por unos minutos "as despertado de un largo sueño" -piensa raven mientras se marchan a su casa donde una fiesta los espera y a chico bestia le tenía un regalo especial.


End file.
